


I'll be your number one with a bullet [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, BAMF Prompto Argentum, Gen, POV Outsider, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22087576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: Cor looked out at the thirty plus Crownsguard hopefuls with a flat piercing stare. “This is Prompto Argentum,” he said, gesturing to the young blond haired teen standing next to him. “He is a part of His Highness’ retinue. If you manage to land a hit on him, you can skip Basic training and move to Advance.”Someone in the crowd snicker as the rest of them stared, skeptical.Prompto Argentum was built like a stick, just waiting for someone to snap him in half. There was no way the Marshal was serious.
Comments: 13
Kudos: 39





	I'll be your number one with a bullet [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I'll be your number one with a bullet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17771693) by [Seito](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seito/pseuds/Seito). 



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Final%20Fantasy/I'll%20be%20your%20number%20one%20with%20a%20bullet.mp3) | 14:07 | 9.9 MB  
---|---|---  
  
### Music

_You're Gonna Go Far, Kid_ by The Offspring

### Crosspost

cross posted at [Dreamwidth](https://opalsong.dreamwidth.org/)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!


End file.
